Fly to fail, fall to love
by HellionKyou
Summary: Drabbing of all songfics i kno i topped in 06 but i hve strted up again, ok so R/R , give me song ideas love u guys
1. Chapter 1: A heart left behind

Fly to fail, fall to love

Just a couple of song fics, that I think go good with Ichigo and Rukia. But that would be just my opinion.

Hellionyou. 

I don't own Whisper's in the dark by Skillet or Remember me by The Birthday Massacre 

Summary: Neither of the stories will be connected to each other, so don get to mad at me. And sorry I haven't updated my other fics, I have been really busy and I have had no time to write. So yeah.

I don't own Bleach nor any of the brilliant characters.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A heart left behind**

Its funny if you think about it. I was never planning on actually loving anyone. I thought being with Ichigo was just a fluke, I never really thought I loved him or could love him, till I left. I'd more of less call it an act of stupidity. The only way Ichigo and I actually ended up as close as we did, is because he felt that he needed to protect me, since I gave him my Shinigami powers for the time being. He acted though I was just a helpless and defenseless human. But I wasn't. I wasn't even human, I'm dead. I should have been dead to him as well.

Every night I look out my window at the moon. Thinking of the friends I made when I was on earth, when I was acting as a human, when I was living in his closet.

**_It's safe to say _**

_**I'm lonely now  
A place called home is **_

_**just  
a **_

_**memory away  
I know I've done this **_

_**all before  
A **_

_**thousands silent voices  
begging me**_

_**to stay**_

Who would of thought with his hidden heart he would make a girl sleep in his closet.

He was a brat, always picking on me for my drawings. He shouldn't talk, he has orange hair…he is considered outcasted, a freak…I mean he is half hallow, an abomination, he is a monster of his own creation. His heart will soon fall from its core, soon he wont be able to save his family or his friends from himself.

**_Apologies all left _**

_**unsaid  
Secrets **_

_**better left unspoken  
Dreams are slowly put to **_

_**bed  
Rumors **_

_**stirred and re-awoken**_

His own, the shinigami or the hallows will cure his fate. He'll watch me kill him, for the monster he is. Not even going to heaven, never being able to see his mother, that he helped kill, by a hallow. A creation, that kills to kill. No matter how many times I think these things, trying to convince myself that I don't need him. Don't want him, don't love him. It fails. Re turning back to earth, back where he lives, his small room that he would usually spends night talking to me, or to himself in his sleep. Such pain in his heart, not even I could cure.

_**And if I try to get **_

_**away  
How long until I'm **_

_**free?  
And if I don't come back **_

_**here  
Will you remember **_

_**me?**_

The look on his face, when he saw me, he was older, and handsome. A girl would be lucky to have him, maybe she wouldn't break his heart like I did. I could see tears forming in his eyes. He was crying, I never thought I would ever see him cry. My heart began to hurt, remembering old memories…remembering….no…the past should always stay in the past and never remain otherwise.

_**It's safe to say **_

_**I'm lonely now  
It's all so **_

_**quiet but I cant  
forget **_

_**the sound  
A **_

_**thousand voices call my name  
A thousand hands **_

_**that pull me back  
down to the **_

_**ground**_

I turn away from what you 

_**are  
Denying all**_

_**that you have given  
I fade a place that's safe and **_

_**far  
In time all **_

_**will be forgiven  
**_

He got up to open his window and let me in. I looked away from him and stepped back. Before I new what was going on I was crying, and I was crying in his arms. I just wanted to leave to go back home, to be with the people that I grew up with, by doing so I left something very important behind…my heart. He held me close…like he was never going to let me go…for now this was ok…for now I was home. But if I leave again will he remember me?.

_**And if I try **_

_**to get away  
How long until **_

_**I'm free?  
And if I don't come **_

_**back here  
Will you **_

_**remember me?**_


	2. Chapter 2:Never Alone

Fly to fail, Fall to love

So, to this title I have picked, do you understand it?. I hope you do. Its just one of those things that I cant explain, but understand. Any ways, how did you like chapter one?. Be honest. I updated 'Dominatrix, yes please', so if any of you who wish to read chapter three I warn you it is not that good well at least I didn't think so, but thyats for you guys to say. Now here is chapter two. Called…well I dunno right now but I will in a few here. Ok I don't own any lyrics, or the characters or the anime, so there I am a disclaimer. 

Hellionkyou.

This one isnt very good, i will have to edit a couple things.

Rated T

IchixRukia,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Never alone**

Lately she has only been an enigma, hard to figure out. Like her life is finally turning into a paradox. Like she has nothing to live for, anymore. When I watch her walk to school, beside me, her face never shines and her lips never smile. I tried to tell her how I felt, but she stopped me, and refused to speak to me. She said she cant love me, and I cant love her, for the simple reason is she is a soul reaper. No matter how many lies she spews out, we were fated together.

"Rukia?" I called out. She just simply looked at me and looked away.

"Rukia!"

"What?" She answered though she didn't have a heart.

"Whats up with you lately, your not acting like your self anymore"

She glared at me. "and how do you know how I normally act, you don't know me, as well as you think you do"

"I never asked to know you, so it must mean I honestly don't care"

Her eyes saddened. "But that's not the honest response, its just the logical one to you"

" What's the point to love, when I'll have to eventually go back home" A tear fell from her eyes.

_**Despite the lies that you're making **_

_**Your love is mine for the taking **_

_**My love is **_

_**Just waiting **_

_**To turn your tears to roses**_

After school, I sat on my bed, reading a book, in secret I was watching Rukia. She sadly drew her pitiful bunnies. Or as she called them 'her chappies'****

Lying, making excuses, trying to avoid me completely. The only thing she is doing is ripping out my heart. I place my book down, and turn off the lights. I watch her. She attempts to climb into her closet without a fuss.

"Ichigo…what gives you the right to love me?"

"Because, I will keep you safe"

She lowered her head, in shame. "No one can keep me safe, I'll be alone in the dark abyss of my lonesome heart, before anyone can protect me"

_**I will be the one that's gonna hold you **_

_**I will be the one that you run to **_

_**My love is **_

_**A burning, consuming fire **_

_**Chorus: **_

_**No **_

_**You'll never be alone **_

_**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars **_

_**Hear my whispers in the dark **_

_**No **_

_**You'll never be alone **_

_**When darkness comes you know I'm never far **_

_**Hear my whispers in the dark **_

I got up and walked over to her. I closed the closet door. She looked at me rather confused and un sure what I was going to do. I picked her up and carried her to my bed, I laid her there, got in and covered my self up.

"Why are you so sad, I miss your smile, or when you punch me, kick me. I miss my Rukia"

I could feel her gaze upon me. I wish I could feel her smile. I hated it ,to see her like this. I wanted to comfort her. To be there for her. enclosed the gap between up and pulled her closer to be, instead of pulling away, and refusing to be near me, she just laid her head on my chest, and her arm on my stomach. I tried my best to reach out to her, getting even this little of a response, made me smile a little.

"Rukia, I love you, and I will be the one to hold you and protect you, I will never let you be alone and protect you from the darkness"

I could feel her smile, very little but enough, for hope.

_**You feel so lonely and ragged **_

_**You lay here broken and naked **_

_**My love is **_

_**Just waiting **_

_**To clothe you in crimson roses **_

_**I will be the one that's gonna find you **_

_**I will be the one that's gonna guide you **_

_**My love is **_

_**A burning, consuming fire **_

She hugged closer to me. I laid my head on the top of hers, and closed my eyes. I refuse to let her feel sad and alone, like I once was.


	3. AN

**Fly to fail, fall to love A/N:**

Hey guys I have to re-edit chapter two, but I will do that later, now if you would like a chapter three, give meh some ideas, and some songs, and i wil consider on it. Something dark and heartbreaking or loving and sad, just not pop, or rap. Thank you, and i hope to hear from you soon.

HellionKyou


	4. Chapter 3: Consume

Fly to fail, fall to love

Hi there again, hellionkyou here, and I do no own it's the fear by Within temptation. So basically I am gonna have a amount of drabbble oneshots. I hope you guys enjoy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Consuming **_

The sky was black and not a single star was out. The moon was full, and the air was warm. Alls I could remember was that I ran!. I ran from my home, from Rukia. I ran to forget, I ran to protect but mainly I ran so I wouldn't hurt any of them. Ever since the day that trained to defeat soul society, I have had something growing inside of me, eating at me, talking over my body at times, and wanting so badly for me to release it.

_**It awaits for the day  
Will let it out  
Give it a reason  
To give it it's might **_

No one was in sight, no hallows, thank god, no other shinigami running around, for once it was calm outside, but in my head I could hear him screaming at me. I remember falling to the ground and clutching my head.

"_Your weak Ichi, let me out and you'll become strong"_

He would say, it was like a venom hiss, he was testing me. But I couldn't let him out, I couldn't just give up, I could never allow the darkness inside of me, take over and ruin everything that I care about.

_**  
Fear of who I am becoming  
I fear that I'm losing  
The struggle within  
I can no longer restrain it  
My strength, it is fading   
I have to give in **_

"_You are a bastard, a stupid bastard for keeping me in here, don't you see, all your friends they depend on me, I am your power Ichi, and the lovely Rukia, doesn't love you, she only wants me, and when I take over your weak body, I am going to make that goddess all mine" _

"Shut up!"

"_Stop fearing me Ichi, consume with me, join me, and together we can be invincible, it's easy just give in"_

"I will never give in, I will never allow you to take over, I will never allow you to lay one finger on her!"

I would scream. At that moment I was afraid of what I was becoming, what was happening inside of me. I rolled on the floor and clutched tighter on my head, I wanted him to leave. Knowing better that his abomination inside of me, was me. The dark me, what became of me, when I was training.

_**It's the fear of the dark  
It's growing inside of me  
They won they will hunt tonight  
Have to save all the love  
There is no escaping  
Cause my faith is our doom**_

I suddenly could feel everything go black. When I woke up, I was looking through my eyes, but I couldn't control my body. I was wondering around, back to my house. A smile was placed on my lips, that bastard took control. I failed, I failed everyone.

"_Your right, you did fail, now your life is all mine, and you get to sit in your own head and watch as I run your life, while I play your friends, depose of your remaining family and de-flower the gorgeous Rukia" _

I could feel him lick my lips. That bastard. With all my power I concentrated.

_**Hold down your head now  
Just let me pass by  
Don't feed my fear   
Don't want it out **_

I had to regain everything, he reached my house and jumped through my window, eyes looking directly at Rukia. She looked sad and confused, on the other side she looked pissed and wanted a answer right away.

"Ichigo?"

The darkness inside of me, had one for now, my use to be orange eyes, pierced yellow, my voice was even different. Thankfully rukia recognized this wasn't me, it was the darkness that has taken over, I was pleased to what she did next, though I would scream at her for it later, she punched me, and everything went black. That gave me enough time to fight, and win back control over my body with the dark creature inside of me.

_**I fear for who I'm becoming  
I feel that I'm losing  
All beauty within  
I can no longer restrain it  
My strength it is fading   
I have to give in **_

When I opened my eyes I saw Rukia looking down at me. "Ichigo?"

Her voice was worried on edge.

"What?"

"What the hell was that?, are you possessed or something"

"You could say that" I said as I sat up and began rubbing my jaw.

She sat beside me. "Next time you do that again I am knocking you out harder."

I didn't say a word I just nodded with a grateful smile.

This burden I hold inside of me, I can never let it take control, or else I fail everyone, even myself.

"_Oh stop with the self pitting crap, you got your body back, you won for now, but me and you Ichi are the same, soon you'll see things my way"_

"Shut up!" I said allowed. Rukia gave me an awkward look

_**Long ago he came to me  
I'm ever since that day  
Infected with it's rage  
For us to take **_

"Your strange Ichigo"

I turned my head to her once again, the one person I would miss the most if I lost her to the darkness inside of me, I just gave her one of my rare smiles.

"Hitting isn't nice, you know. But since you have such small hands, you can barley any damage"

With that…well the rest is history.


	5. Chapter 4:You

Fly to fail, fall to love

I don't own Collide by Howie Day. I don't own Bleach or nay of the characters. And I hope you guys like this one.

Ichi sound asleep and Rukia has her moment of weakness…oh just read, I think u may like it.

HellionKyou

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

You

_**The dawn is breaking**_

_**A light shining through**_

_**You're barely waking**_

_**And I'm tangled up in you**_

_**Yeah**_

Once I knew he was sound asleep, I maneuvered out of his grasp and looked up, to his beautiful face, he wasn't scowling nor was he angry for any particular reason, he was calm, he was smiling.

_**I'm open, you're closed**_

_**Where I follow, you'll go**_

_**I worry I won't see your face**_

_**Light up again**_

I use to regret making him into a shinigami, not because he stole my power, but because I took his life away from him, and because of me, he is now half hallow, the very monster that shinigami's kill. I use to regret a lot of things, of course never telling him, he would assume me as weak, not even Ichigo will tell the woman he loves how he feels at times, so why should I, if he wont.

_**Even the best fall down sometimes**_

_**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**_

_**Out of the doubt that fills my mind**_

_**I somehow find**_

_**You and I collide**_

The moon shined through the window, and marked it place on his face. His hair was kind of spiky, but more messy and laid back a little. His body was at ease, he was fully relaxed, it scares me sometimes, that this man could be so comfortable around me, thinks about me, that I never leave his mind, even when he sleeps. I can still hear him call my name.

I'm quiet you know

_**You make a first impression**_

_**I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind**_

I don't understand you sometimes, you act all cool and stern when around other people, you act like you reputation is more important to you then any thing, but when you look at me, your eyes reassure me of all that. You never make much since to me, I don't understand humans, their hearts are too complicated, but then again your not like other humans, are you.

I would ask him strange questions while he slept, I know he couldn't hear me, I knew if he did, he would wake up, and question me why I was up so late staring at him.

_**Even the best fall down sometimes**_

_**Even the stars refuse to shine**_

_**Out of the back you fall in time**_

_**I somehow find**_

_**You and I collide**_

I wish I could answer him honestly at times, the reason I look at you so dearly, the reason I can never take my eyes off you any more, it was easier then, but now, its because you are beautiful. Both of us with our faults, its funny how you and I collide.

_**Even the best fall down sometimes**_

_**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**_

_**Out of the doubt that fills your mind**_

_**You finally find**_

_**You and I collide**_

You're a bastard you know, you stole my power, you make fun of my drawings, but yet you are the only one who has stolen my heart, without even knowing it.

I look down at his beautiful body, and smile, I lean down and place a small kiss on his lips. His eyes flutter a bit but he doesn't awake. Instead he moans out my name ever so softly. I lay back down, tangling my self back in his warm and secure arms, I may not belong in this world, but I will always belong here, with you, Ichigo.

_**You finally find**_

_**You and I collide**_

_**You finally find**_

_**You and I collide**_

"Because you and I Collide, Rukia"

He said with his eyes still closed her pulled me closer to him.


	6. Chapter 6: Hunger

Fly to Fail,Fall to Love

Hellionkyou

Disclaimer

songfic

comatose by skillet listen to the song n the fic'll make more since. and yes i am finally adding another chapter or more, i hope u all love it like the others.

**Hunger**

I hated it so much, no matter how many times I returned to my world. His face...his stupid smile. ...The burning sensation he sends through my body. I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand the feeling he send me, I can't live without feeling...

**I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of **

You have cursed me, damnation. placed a spell on me. I close my eyes and all I see is you...I wake up and your gone...All alone. I know you've grown, I know you don't need me anymore...but I can't stand it, I can't breath.

**Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you**

[Chorus:]  
I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real 

I thurst and hunger for you. I know other girls want you too, I know you could have a life with them...but I feel so comatosed. I dream your with me, by my side. I dream of how you use to make me sleep in the closet...when I secretly wanted to be near you. You intoxicate me, every move you make, every sound, every stupid word that comes from your mouth...but I can barely breath...she calls you out and...you..you died...her voice...her damn voice brought you to hollow formation to save her. Damn her she lives in your world, she smiles at you, she loves you...I'd rather be asleep and dream of you next to me.

**I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you **

Damnit Itchigo your a grown man, make up your mind while I lay in comatose.

**Breathing life**

Waking up My eyes  
Open up 

Please for me, wake up, look at me. Breath me in...just dont...

_**Don't leave me alone **_


	7. Chapter 7: Hollow

**Fly to Fail, Fall to Love**

**Hellionkyou**

**Im havin fun updatin this**

**this is Ichigos pov ull know y i dont any songs on here, i ferget to add that on he 6th one but i do not own skillet**

**Hollow**

I love her with all my heart, but secrets I must keep. I don't want to push her away, I dont want her to hate me. She has seen it before. I'm surprised she hasn't tried to killed me. Don't get so close, deep inside it wants to rip you to piece's.

**The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

His mind is deep within mine, he wants to take control, he wants my body and my soul. To keep you safe, stay away from me.

It hungers and it thirsts for you, it wants to make you his own. Claim you, rape you if you disagree.

**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

_*Come on Ichi let me out, you keep me in a cage, I'm stronger than you. Or is it because you want to keep that lovely soul reaper safe. You know she hates our kind, she'd rather kill us then reason with us. Sleep with the bitch, or rip her to shreds.* _

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

I won't let you out, I won't let you hurt her. You may be apart of me, but I'd rather have her kill me, so that way you'll offically lose.

_*Do you really feel like a monster, Ichii? Aw thats so cruel, you and I are one. So lets do what we do best.*_

Hitting himself in the head, trying to stop the thoughts, no longer wanting to hear his I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster 

Screaming in out in pain, trying to shuve the thoughts away, tryin to silence the monster inside of him. Half of him was always tempted to listen, but he would never lay a hand on a living person and he would never give in and hurt the woman he loved. He'd rather she kill him.

**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun 

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

_*Come on Ichii, I know you want her,so take her. What if I promise not to touch her, lick her smooth skin, kiss every inch, feel her warmth...*_

Ichigo let out a scream he had to fight back.

Shut up already go back to sleep, don't bother me with your twisted thoughts.

**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

_*Feel what you want Ichii...*_

**I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**

_*Your not a monster, your a Hollow, deep with in and you can't ignore me foreer no matter how old you get.*_


	8. Chapter 8: Not This Time

Fly to Fail, Fall to Love

Hellionkyou

Disclaimer and i do not own christina perris jar of hearts. This is a little different since girls seem to all around Ichigo heres Rukias thought on this.

Not This Time

I guess it doesnt matter anymore, he can never hold me down any longer, so that I just wait for him. I thought maybe for a second that I was the only girl on his mind. I mean I made him stronger...I made him into the shinigami that he is now. But I guess thats how it all began.

**I know I can't take one more ****step**** towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
You lost the love I loved the most  
**

Other girls always clung to him, he ignored them at first, sept Oirhime, she thought she loved him more than I did, she being human and from his world. But their were others like me, from my world that attached to him...And I was just another collection...a ghost...

**I learned to live, half-alive  
And now you want me one more time**

He picked on me, but he could be sweet. He made comments that a little out there, and I don't think he knew what he wa going...but thats just my denile...

**And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart**

After he lost his shinigami powers, he acted as though he'd miss me, but while watching him he only minchined me once...I was lost to him. I don't know who he thinks he is but he can't go around with other girls, then expect me nnot to hit him upide his strawberry head.

Who do you think you are Ichigo?

**You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?**

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

I've learned to live, half-alive  
Now you want me one more time

Well you can stop asking for me, you can stop pretending that I still love you. And you can stop collecting hearts of girls who would sacrifice them selves for you.

You can stop pretending I'll come back to you, you know longer have to lie and say you missed me...

I fought along side of you, I was there when you were weak. I was there when you were learning how to kill hollows.

**Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart**

You're gonna catch a cold

**From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?**

Dear, it took so long  
Just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back  
The light in my eyes

Now your just as bad, your half Hallow. Half soul reaper. Who do think you are?

You may strong, you may have your moments. You want to protect...but not enough to protect my heart.

**I wish I had missed  
The first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back you don't get to get me back**

Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart

****Do you even know I'm torn apart. That I will never come back around. Stolen too many hearts, and too much hope. But you won't get me back...

**You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all**

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  


Who do you think you are, Ichigo...?**  
**


	9. Chapter 9: My Angel

Fly to Fail, Fall to Love

Hellionkyou

disclaimer this and Tears of an Angel By:RyanDan

This ones gonna be sad, so get ur tissues

My Angel

**Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie  
It can't be true  
That I'm losing you  
The sun can not fall from the sky  
**

This time it was different, every thing was. They thought they could handle a few Hollows. Ichigo usually with his A game, even if Rukia was too weak...

But something was wrong...they couldn't see what was attacking them. There was at least three. Ichigo listened, and waited till they made some snide remark, when that happened, he sliced through the first one. Rukia caught the second one since it wouldnt stop laughing. The third, they could feel it...but they couldn't see it, or hear it. He covered Rukia the best he could.

"Where the hell is it?" Ichigo asked allowed.

But nothing, the Hallow made no sound, no laugh, no snide remark...it was careful and hungry. The child with the chain on her chest, started to scream.

"Ichigo, go!" Rukia yelled, as he fast stepped to her, thinking the Hallow was in front of her.

The female ghost had tears in her eyes. Ichigo didn't feel its spiritual pressure anywhere near her.

He turned towards Rukia, just as he did, he saw the Hallow he acted fast, but not fast enough...

The tentical jabbed her, slashing in, and hitting her heart. Ichigo screamed and sliced the Hallow in half, as its spiritual pressure finally vanished.

Rukia dropped to the ground, Ichigo dropped his sword, and grabbed her before her head could hit the ground.

**Can you hear heaven cry  
The tears of an angel  
The tears of an angel  
The tears of an angel  
The tears of an angel  
**

"Rukia!...Rukia!" He screamed tears pouring from his eyes.

She looked up at him, weak and slipping from this world and her's all together.

**Stop every clock  
The stars are in shock  
The river won't run to the sea  
I won't let you fly  
I won't say goodbye  
I won't let you slip away from me  
**

"Rukia damnit you can't leave me!...you can't.." His tear dropped her pale face. She held her hand up to touch his cheek. She let out a small laugh "Ichigo..."

**Can you hear heaven cry  
The tears of an angel  
The tears of an angel  
The tears of an angel  
The tears of an angel**

**So hold on  
Be strong  
Every day hope will grow  
I'm here  
**

"I'll be fine Ichigo, don't worry about me."

"Rukia, you idiot, don't you dare leave me!"

She smiled faintly at him. "Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

**Don't you fear  
Little one  
Don't let go  
Whoah  
Don't let go  
Whoah  
Don't let go  
Whoah  
**

"I Love you, Ichigo...goodbye" Her hand slipped off his face and hitting the ground her eyes closed but a smile remaind on her face.

"RUKIA!" He screamed.

**Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie...**

The last time Ichigo cried that much was when his mother died. He picked up her limp body and liad her under a tree, just as her body disappeared.

Didja cry didj cry


	10. Chapter 10:Heart

Fly to Fail,Fall to Love

HellionKyou here disclaimer Believe by stained

Heart

Ichigo stared out his window at the stary sky thinking of a chappie loving girl in his closet. She picks on him, yells at him, tells him hes a pain, or not to follow her. But thats just it, he loved her too much to not get on her nerve, he followed her because he feared she'd get hurt. But Rukia would never be thinking of him, her main concern is her missions and Chappie.

**I sit alone and watch the clock  
Trying to collect my thoughts  
All I think about is you  
And so I cry myself to sleep  
And hope the devil I don't meet  
In the dreams that I live through  
**

He already made up his mind, he would follow through hell and back...that is believeing in him once in a while would make him smile in the inside. He wanted to show her he loved her, but would she even care.

**Believe in me  
I know you've waited for so long  
Believe in me  
Sometimes the weak become the strong  
Believe in me  
This life is not always what it seems  
Believe in me  
Cause I was made for chasing dreams  
**

She was a brat and a huge pain in the ass, but that was how she was, well to him, was he special or did she just find him to be a mission. He had always thought, after high school, chasing dreams...what dreams now, the only thing he wants to chase is Rukia to hell and back.

**All the smiles you had to fake  
And all the shit you had to take  
Just to lead us here again  
I never have the things to say  
To make it all just go away  
To make it all just disappear**

Her fake smiles is what hurt that much, if you dont want to smile then don't. don't gie me pity because you feel bad, and thats where I would get hit. But if she just believed in him just once and actually believed he could show her the world.

**Believe in me  
I know you've waited for so long  
Believe in me  
Sometimes the weak become the strong  
Believe in me  
This life is not always what it seems  
Believe in me  
Cause I was made for chasing dreams**

I know Rukia has waited for so long, but for what, what is she waiting for, or whom. Will she wait for me if I fail or will she just call me stupid and walk off.

**Its my life  
Its my choice  
Hear my words  
Hear my voice  
And just believe**

Its my life its my choice, but if I asked her would she, or would she laugh in my face, is it even legal, we live in two parts of the world.

Thats it I'll ask her. He got up and quickly opened the closet door she was awake, just smiling at him.

"Do you believe in me?"

"What?"

"Do..you..believe..in ..me!"

"I heard you the first time dummy, and yes I believe in you, stupid." She sat up and out of the blue his lips met hers . "Then marry me."

"wha..." *SLAP* "you just can't asked that."

"Rukia?"

She looked up at me...

**I sit alone and watch the clock  
Trying to collect my thoughts  
And all I think about is you**

If you believe in me  
Life is not always what it seems  
Believe in me  
Cause I was made for chasing dreams

Believe in me  
I know you've waited for so long  
Believe in me  
Sometimes the weak become the strong  
Believe in me  
This life is not always what it seems  
Believe in me  
Cause I was made for chasing dreams 


	11. Chapter 11: Heat

Fly to Fail, Fall to Love

Hellionkyou here once again Disclaimer also so S and M Rihanna

This is rated T, so this will not be like Dominatrix yes please.

So read and enjoy and review damnit

**Heat**

**Na na na Come on Na na na Come on Na na na na na Come on Na na na Come on, come on, come on Na na na na Come on Na na na Come on Na na na na na Come on Na na na Come on, come on, come on Na na na**

There was no doubt in my mind. I wanted him. I could picture it all, dream of the thing I wished to do to him. I may be short but that just makes it more fun to fanisize about.

I'd open the closet door and watch him sleep, with dirty thoughts running through my head. I lick my lips, mmm him in chains, wrapped around my finger.

**Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh) There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh) Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh) Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh) The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)**

I taunt and tease him. I jump out of the closet, hoping and he does he hears me. His eys go wide, as he jumps up..."Is there a hollow?"

I lick my lips again. "No, there is just me." I purr at him.

Yearning, and pleading with body movement, he may be male, and he may be dumb, but no man can resist their object of their dreams.

**'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me  
'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me**

I can feel my body heat up, as he walks closer to me, his hands now on either side of my head and his body leaning down to mine, but im still in control of him, heat rising up in him, its so obvious, I know what he yearns for, what he dreams of.

**Na na na Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it (Na na na) Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it**

**Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh) Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh) The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me**

The desire to shuve him back, push him on his back, my small body prawling up to his, like an animal seeking her prey.

He leans down and kisses my bare shoulder. The feelng of lust creeps up my body. I have to resist, it'll make him beg, beg for me. I may be bad but im perfectly good at it.

He is my slave at the moment and I am the master. I push him back, he stumbles and lands on his bed. I do what my body was trying resist. I prawl ontop of him, mmmno shirt, soft and sleak. I'm a little to short but I manage. I kiss up his chest and then to hi colar bone to his neck reaching his mouth, teasing him with my tongue, he wraps his arms aroun me to pull me closer to him but I resist and just smile.

"Ichigo..."

**Na na na Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it (Na na na) Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it  
S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M  
Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah I like it-like it  
Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me  
Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me  
Na na na Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it (Na na na) Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it  
S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M**

"I'm the master and YOU are my slave."

hehehehehe**  
**

**  
**  
**  
******


	12. Chapter 12: Come on Baby

Fly to fail,Fall to Love

HellionKyou here , to my reviewer **readingispassion**  
I tried listening to the song on youtube but i couldnt understand it, but I have a song that you may like. If you ever want to write a songfic and need help just send me a PM on here, n ill gladlly help you. Oh and thanks so much for R/R

Discalimer of this and Don't fear the Reaper By: Blue Oyster Cult.

Ok to help u out here. Yes they are both shinigamis, but Ichigo is different we know this from watchin the anime...you my intelligent readers will understand.

**Come on baby**

I held my hand to her, she was a bit sloww to react. She looked at me as though I was truely death. Wearng my shinigami outfit. We had a mission tonight, but the look she just gave me...

Her eyes lite up, her face was flushed.

"This is not the time to freez up." I said, I didn't realize she was stunned...was she thinking...

All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain..we can be like they are  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man... 

She shook her head and grabbed my hand, no smart remark, nothing. We fast stepped on the roofs. Clearly night for no Hollows.

"You know, your differentt now, your an adult...I don't see you as the brat who attacked me when we first met through your window on that fateful night, you became a soul reaper, if it wasn't for that, me and you would never be as close."

I scoffed a bit and laughed. "You almost make it sound like Romeo and Juilet. I'm not going anywhere Rukia, and I hope you stay with me."

Valentine is done  
Here but now they're gone  
Romeo and Juliet  
Are together in eternity...Romeo and Juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday...Like Romeo and Juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday...Redefine happiness  
Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they are  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man... 

Rukia stopped and stood on the roof top, I did the same.

"C...can you be the reaper that takes me away?"

I wa a bit confused, I mean hell who wouldn't be. "What?"

"Just will you always be there with me?"

She was being emotional, this side of her, it wa knew. "I'll take you with me no matter where you go, I'll be with you through this life and your death."

She sighed. "We are from two different worlds though." Saddnes struck her.

I held out my hand to hers, as her small danity hand completled mine. "Then we'll jut have to be free."

A tear trickled down her eye...

Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone  
Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear she couldn't go on  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew then disappeared  
The curtains flew then he appeared...saying don't be afraid  
Come on baby...and she had no fear  
And she ran to him...then they started to fly  
They looked backward and said goodby...she had become like they are  
She had taken his hand...she had become like they are  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper 

"You know that song Rukia?"

"What are you talking about?"

He pulled her in there lipss about to touch. "Don't fear the reaper.."


	13. Chapter 13: Goddess

Fly to Fail, Fall to Love

Hellionkyou here again hopeing u love my fic. Disclimer of oth Bleach and Within Temptation-Mother Earth

**Goddess**

As long as I have know her, she has done her own thing. Keeping tabs on her would be like keeping her in a cage.

Now at the age of twenty. She follows her own accord. She had finally stopped listeing to the highest of reapers. I love how she takes control.

**Birds and butterflies  
Rivers and mountains she creates  
But you'll never know  
The next move she'll make  
You can try  
But it is useless to ask why  
Cannot control her  
She goes her own way**

I can never figure out what she'll do or say next, but then again thats why I love her so much. No one rules her, and never will again. She's strong and beautiful. She has grown so much these past few years, in body and mind.

**She rules until the end of time  
She gives and she takes  
She rules until the end of time  
She goes her own way**

Shes now my strength, my flower that will never wilt. Even with dealing with hollows, shes even faster and smarter. Her Bankai holds more power than before. She could beat her brother, if he was willing to challange him.

**With every breath  
And all the choices that we make  
We are only passing through on her way  
I find my strength  
Believing that your soul lives on  
Until the end of time  
I'll carry it with me  
**

I need her in my life, I need the way she creates such beauty. I need her spirit. I may be strong and half reaper and half hollow, but she is more than that, she is more to life for me.

**Once you will know my dear  
You don't have to fear  
A new beginning always starts at the end  
Until the end of time  
She goes her own way  
**

She knows wht she wants and will do anyhing to get her desire, in this way that is why she is my Goddess


	14. Chapter 14: With Me

Fly to Fail,Fall to Love

Hellionkyou disclaimer to Bleach and Within Temptation

Get yer tissues ladies.

**With me**

**Memories, memories, memories**

I guess it was a matter of time, I know I can't change Back time. Thinking of him keeps me live, or of what life I have without him.

He would always strain himself to keep everyone safe, but he never kept his own soul safe. I wish I Could go back time...

**In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why**

Tears trickle down my face, eerytime your face appears in my mind. The fact that everything in the living world reminds me of you. couldn't you be stronger, why did you have to be so selflish...why couldn't you just care for yourself? I miss you, I want you back with me. I want you back with me, to pick on me, to protect me...to tell me I'm weak...any and everything...but all I have are my memories...

**All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears**

Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life.  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go home.  


Renji tries to help me, but he just makes it worse, he was friends with my Ichigo as well...Even in my own world I still see flashes of him. I'll lock myself away and just remember, thinking he'll bust in and and ask me if im stupid. To cheer up, everyones safe and thats all that matters, but its not, your not here...

Gods Ichigo why did you have to be so stupid...

**All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.**

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I'll love you  
Till the end of time.  


Why? Why couldn't you just stay, stay with me and live, why did you have to go and get your self killed, I could of kept you safe with me. But the only think you left me with was your memories, and they hurt more than anything. I can't have you, I can't hold nor kiss you, you failed me Ichigo...You left me so suffer with memories... 

**All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.  
**

I doubt I'll ever see you again, I doubt that even if I could, you'd reject me, and rather I just have my memories, of you..and how you are, and why the things you did, you did it because of me.

**All of my memories...**


	15. Chapter 15: I'm here

Fly to Fail,Fall to Love

hellonKyou

disclaimer and of Red-Not Alone

I'm Here

Rukia sat under the tree of cherry blossoms as they showred over her. Her hair swayed in the war breeze. This world was beautifu but not hers.

Ichigo had his own life and was barley there at timdes, but she didnt blame him, he needed to have fun till he died. But it hurts to know I'll be leaving soon.

**Slowly fading away  
You're lost and so afraid  
Where is the hope, in a world so cold?  
Looking for a distant light  
Someone who can save a life  
Living in fear that no one will hear your cry  
(Can you save me now)**

"Oi Rukia.."

I turned to see his face,

"I ddn smile or grin, I was fading away.

"Cheer up Rukia, you have me."

"Not for long."

"What ever you say, as long as you know I'm here when you want to talk."

"Ichigo,your...stupid!

**I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you  
I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
'Cause you're not  
You're not alone**

Your heart is full of broken dreams  
Just a fading memory  
And everything's gone  
But the pain carries on  
Lost in the rain again  
When will it ever end?  
The arms of relief seems so out of reach  
But I (I am here)

"I fall you'll catch me right"

"And not never let your out of my arm."

"Your a pain."

"Yeah well your no happy clown," He laughed,

"I..Dont belong here anymore Ichigo."

**I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you  
I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
'Cause you're not  
You're not alone**

And I will be your hope  
When you feel like it's over  
And I will pick you up  
When your whole world shatters  
When you're finally in my arms  
You'll look up and see, love has a face

"Mission."

"Then you have no reason to let go and leave me."

"This isn'y where I belong!"

"You belong with me Rukia. I was born to meet you, to love you, do dont fade away from me."

**I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you  
I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
'Cause you're not  
You're not alone**

And I will be your hope  
You're not alone  
And I will pick you up  
And I will be your hope  
And I will be your hope

"I know you think its stupid, but if you fade away then im going to fade along with you."

"Ichi"

"So stop being dumb."

"Ichi..."

**Slowly fading away  
Lost and so afraid  
Where is the hope in a world so cold?**

"I love you Rukia, but do me a favor and just up you have me."

She punched him."Ass."

He luaghed.

well-hmm?

Tpypin with one eyes coset tired later,R/R n u should really listen tot

he song


	16. Chapter 16:You're Mine

Fly to Fail,Fall to Love

HellionKyou

Here mouse hope its fluffy for ya. Disclaimer "You9 belong with me " Taylor Swift

You're mine

Oh she pisses me off, I swear her boobs are fack, big one moment then small, She may of been here first, but hes mine.

I sat in his room while he did homework. "Do you love OriHime?"

He paused. "No."

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

"Why would you ask that?"

"Your always arounc girls, they like you, i hate it ."

He turned to me. "Why?"

"Well um..."

**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

"Because you belong gto be."

He gave me a strange looks.

"Stop that, I Only mean I...

**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?**

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

"They flaunt their shit, I'm sick of it. I hate how they act like whores I just wanna feed them to Hollows.

"Rukia."

"i know how you are,I know what hurts you, what makes you smile. I know you better than them and I love you more than them but you don't see it.!"

He got up and looked her in the eyes.

**He kissed her. "I belong to you."**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me 


	17. Chapter 17: Changed

Fly to Fail ,Fall to Love

HellionKyou

Discaimer of Bleach and Shinedown-Call me

Changed

She was everthing to me, the air that I breathed. I cared for her more than my life myself. If I had to let her go, I'd have no choice, I dont'want to cause her pain.

**Wrap me in a ****bolt**** of ****lightning****  
Send me on my way still smiling  
Maybe that's the way I should go,  
Straight into the mouth of the unknown  
I left the spare key on the table  
Never really thought I'd be able to say  
I merely visit on the weekends  
I lost my whole life and a dear friend**

But all you did was smile and shake her head, there was nothing tht I could do, there was nothing that could be done.

**I've said it so many times  
I would change my ways  
No, nevermind  
God knows I've tried**

She stood by my side, she fought and saved me, she made me into who I m today. She made me mile. she brought life back into my heart, she saved me med from my self. But if she nolong wishes to stand by my side then i'll be on my way.

I told her I'd change and be different, she said I needed to be me and live on earth and protect those I Love.

So many scars , nd ters but none of that minded, all I wanted her, she could call me anything, she'd till be my would.

**Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite, call me the worst  
Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt  
It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way**

I finally put it all together,  
But nothing really lasts forever  
I had to make a choice that was not mine,  
I had to say goodbye for the last time  
I kept my whole life in suitcase,  
Never really stayed in one place  
Maybe that's the way it should be,  
You know I live my life like a gypsy

I've said it so many times  
I would change my ways  
No, nevermind  
God knows I've tried  


I'll miss our stupid chaappie pctures, I'll miss how small you are in my arms, or how you look at in me with those beautiful eyes. I've done all I can do, there is nothing left, i hd to left her go. I told her I'd chage for her, and she only said she loved me for who I am and thats another reason why she has to leave.

**Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite, call me the worst  
Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt  
It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way**

I'll always keep you inside, you healed my  
Heart and my life... And you know I try.

_**[Chorus]**_**  
Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite, call me the worst  
Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt  
It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way  
So, I'll be on my way  
So, I'll be on my way **

I'll love to always,Rukia.

3333333333333333333

Listen to the song first hnd or wht eer ull understand its such a beutiful song.


End file.
